Forever Has Only Just Begun
by alwaysandforever2011
Summary: Jasper and Bella have been dating since Freshmen year. When Jasper's dad gets a job offer in California, Jasper has to move away from forks, and the love of his life. Bella and Jasper's last few minutes together. One Shot. Jasper/Bella.


**A/N: This just kind of came to me, so i wrote. Kind of sad, but its like my mood ): I hope you guys like this. It's pretty long. **

*******

_"Who's she?" I whispered so soft, it was barely audible. He didn't reply. I stared into his blazing blue eyes as I tried to hide the tears. I glanced at the blonde headed beauty standing next to him before asking again. "Why?"_

_"Bella, don't do this." He pleaded._

_"I… I have to know. You just. Just tell me. Please." I begged as a tear slid down my cheek. _

_He lifted his finger and gently brushed it away before answering. "You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be seeing this."_

_"Who. Is. She." _

_"You're not her. You never were, you never will be." He said as his hand found hers. A smug smile appeared on her face and I couldn't take it. The tears came faster and I struggled to breathe. "Just go," he whispered before pushing me in the opposite direction. I turned around to look at him just one last time and I saw his lips brush hers. Not gently, but not forcefully. Kind of like how he used to kiss me…_

* * *

It took me a minute to realize I was still in my bed. I wasn't off in San Francisco. I was at home, in Forks. The sun was just beginning to rise and I figured it must be about 7:30 or 8:00. I quickly kicked my sheets off and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Just a dream," I said to myself. "Nothing more."

I made my way downstairs as my mind slowly began to sink back into reality. It was October 7th. The day I dreaded the most out of any day. The day I was sure would be the worst day of my life. I sat down to eat a quick bowl of cereal, though I couldn't taste a thing, before heading back upstairs to take a long, hot shower.

I dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a basic red long sleeved shirt. 'Feel like shit, might as well look like it.' I thought as I slowly dressed. It was almost nine. Although I knew he wouldn't be up yet, I slipped on my dark green converse and headed out the door. The three, what normally seemed like short blocks, seemed to take forever. It was as if I was walking on a treadmill or a moving sidewalk, I was waking at a steady pace, yet I was getting no where.

As I got closer and closer to the very big yet very familiar brick house, I could make out a lean figure sitting on the front steps with his head in his hands. The closer I got, the clearer I could see. I finally made out the dark jeans and the basic black T-Shirt, along with his black Vans. As if he could feel my presence he looked up at me; brushing his blonde shaggy hair out of his eyes. He didn't smile, not that I had expected him to. I ran as fast I could towards his house as he stood up, waiting for me. I slammed into him as my arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist.

I could have stayed like that forever. I _would_ have stayed like that forever, had it only been that easy.

I tried my best to hold back my tears. I did hold back my tears until a small sob escaped my mouth. He pulled back, his hands never leaving my waist, to look at me. As I looked into his piercing blue eyes, I forgot my reason for everything. The tears I had been holding back since I woke up finally fell freely and though I didn't think it was possible, his frown deepened. "Please don't cry," he whispered.

"How - can - I - not?" I chocked out between sobs as I buried my face in his chest.

"I know what you mean," He said as he began rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Ever since I was little, I used to tell myself I was dreaming. Not just myself, I used to tell Renee before I went to sleep at night. I told her that when I went to sleep, that was reality and everything else was really a dream. Everyday I would wake up and go to school, but I would think I was dreaming. I soon figured out I was wrong, but maybe I wasn't. Because as it turns out, this seems to be the worst nightmare I've ever had, and I'm not even asleep after all."

I felt him tighten as I said 'my worst nightmare.'

"Jasper. Honey it's almost time to leave," His mom said from the front step.

"Okay Mom." I watched his parents carry a few more boxes from the house to the moving van, but I never took my arms from around Jasper.

We stayed like that for what seemed like an hour, but it had only been about ten minutes. "I know this is hard," Carlisle said; coming up behind Jasper. "I'm sure gonna miss seeing you Bella. I'm really sorry." He said looking at me; yet patting Jasper's shoulder.

I lifted my head up to look at Carlisle. Jasper was a bit taller than me, so I could barely see him, but Carlisle didn't seem to mind. "No, it's okay. San Francisco International Hospital is a big deal. There's way more potential for you there. I'm sure Catherine will have better luck with her home decorating there than here, and even Jasper will have a better chance of getting somewhere. I'm really happy for you guys," by that time my words were just a whisper but I knew Carlisle could hear me. He nodded as he said goodbye and headed towards to moving van.

Jasper's arms tightened around me as Catherine came up. "Oh Isabella, come here." She said. Catherine was the only person who got away with calling me Isabella. Of course Jasper could, but he knew I didn't like it. So he never did. When Catherine called me it though, it just felt different. I knew she had never liked any of Jasper's friends, but when she called me something other than what I was used to, it made me feel like I belonged. I didn't want to let go of Jasper, but I knew I would regret not saying goodbye to his family. I released my arms as hers found me. "I'm gonna miss seeing your bright face here everyday. And I'm really gonna miss seeing your cute little smile at my door every Saturday and Sunday morning as you ask for Jasper, like we have no clue you climbed out of his window just a minute before after spending the night," I blushed. Jasper and I knew that they knew I had been snuck into Jasper's room and spent the night on many occasions, but they had never brought it up until now.

"I'll miss you too," I whispered.

Carlisle came behind me and I hugged him as well. They were like my second family, and I honestly didn't know what I was going to do without them. "We need to leave in about 10 minutes," Carlisle said to Jasper as him and Catherine walked back into the house. He nodded.

Jasper's hand found mine and led me to the front steps. I sat down next to him and he wrapped his arm around me. "Ten minutes," he started. "I've had my whole life to be with you, and it all comes down to ten minutes."

"Ten minutes vs. The rest of my life," I whispered as tears began to fall once more.

"It'll be okay," his voice broke as he spoke.

"One can only hope."

Jasper and I had been best friends since we were 8. I used to spend the night at his house frequently when we were young, before the whole awkward phase's came along. While most girls went through the "Boys have cooties," and boys went through the "Girls are icky," stages, Jasper and I didn't. Sure, I never had the urge to date someone. He didn't either, but we remained best friends. By the time we were 11, our parents told us that the sleepovers couldn't continue. Neither of us really understood at the time, but we were still as close as ever. When I was 13 and in the 7th grade, Jasper and I were at Rosalie's birthday party. Someone had the bright idea to play spin the bottle. And that was the night I shared my first kiss, with Jasper. I wasn't instantly in love with him, no. And he wasn't either. It wasn't even awkward. It wasn't until freshman year, when I turned 15, that I realized my true feelings for my best friend. I confound in a close friend Alice, about it. Alice did her thing, and in about 2 weeks, Jasper and I started dating.

Nobody thought it would last. I didn't even think it would last this long, but I proved myself wrong. But it wasn't until this past summer, on July 16th, that I gave everything up to him. Carlisle and Catherine were at some show for the weekend and of course, Jasper was home alone until I got there. We normally had boundaries, we surely didn't want his parents to hear anything, or for one of them to walk in unrepentantly on us. But that night, we didn't have to worry about it. We didn't have to worry about anything, except each other. The fact that we were together, alone, and in love. That night, was the best night of my life.

"You're beautiful Bella, you're everything. You're everything a guy could ever hope for. I envy the man who gets to place a ring on that finger," he said as he traced my left ring finger.

"And I might have a slight desire to hit the girl you find with a bus, but I won't. I would never do anything to make you unhappy."

"Bella, the only thing that can make me absolutely and truly happy, is you. Never forget that." he said solemnly.

"You'll forget Jasper," I said a more tears fell. "You'll forget how happy I made you. You'll forget what was so special about me once you meet some other girl."

"Never Bella. I love you, you're it."

"Jasper-" Carlisle interrupted. "We're ready." Jasper nodded at him as Catherine slid into the car; Carlisle into the moving van.

Jasper stood up and took both of my hands in his. "I love you Bella." He said as tears fought their way to the surface of his eyes.

"I love you too," I whispered.

"Forever ended short," He said; ignoring how his voice chocked.

"Forever has only just begun," I said as I pressed my lips to his one last time. He gently squeezed my hands before letting them go and climbing into the moving van. His forehead was pressed against the window, watching me. He moved his hand to the window as if he was reaching for me. The tears fell faster and I could see his were too. I heard the engine start up and soon pull away, followed by Catherine.

I turned back to sidewalk and began the walk home. "Forever has only just begun," I repeated.

* * *

**Catherine is Jasper's Mom. It was just the first name that came to my head and i always thought that Jasper looked like Carlisle. So yeah. **

**Ohh, anyone know any good Jasper/Bella stories? Hit me uppp.**


End file.
